If This Isn't Love
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: What If Jethro and Kate were engaged, and she thought he was having an affair with the new director?


Kate argues with Jethro. Relationship already established. She meets Jen.....What happens when she thinks he loves Jen more than her?

_**Disclaimer; I still do not own any of it! (Wish I did though.....It would be very interesting to have free reign with the characters. I would have never allowed ''twilight'' or ''judgement day'' cause they are plain evil, and made me cry!!! I would never have had Jethro catch plague instead, and have Kate stay in there with him, and they confess there feelings....which by the way will be a story I write later on! so don't go stealing the idea you nutters! Anyways love you all, please review- its like crack cocaine for me!!!)**_

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX--X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-XX--X-X-X-X--X-X-X_

**I am sat at my desk, finishing off my report when Jethro comes over to me, we have been engaged now for just over three months, and I look up as he comes over, and I notice he has a red head with him. **

**I can't help but feel a surge of jealousy. **

**I know he likes redheads, and it makes me wonder why he asked me to marry me. I mean I'm not redheaded, I'm brunette.**

**Before we started dating, I seriously considered dying my hair red, simply to get his attention, in the way that I wanted, because I have always loved him, truth be told, I've never loved anyone else as much as I love him. He is my world, my soul and my heart. **

**My heart that feels like it is being strangled, squeezed so tightly that I can hardly breathe, its the way the red head looks at him; a mixture of love, hope, and a hint of sadness and loss. **

**I can tell she loves him, and it makes me wonder whether there used to be something between them, whether there still is or even if she is the one he will chose over me. **

**Before I know it he is standing infront of me, and the redhead is beside him. She is a little too close for my liking. **

**What is it with them?**

**If he doesn't love me anymore, he could just say instead of bringing his fling with him. **

**To think that he doesn't love me, breaks my heart, although I think the more appropriate phrasing would be shattering my heart after hours worth of torture.**

_I'm calling his phone up just to tell him how much  
I really love him cause he's everything I want  
He listens to me, cares for me  
So I truly believe_

**He smiles at me, and I have to smile back so he doesn't know anythings wrong. **

**I gently stroke my engagement ring underneath my desk, confirming to myself that I am engaged to this beautiful man, this man whose eyes, I lose myself in over and over again, this man who promised he would love me forever, love me and never leave me, never take me for granted like the other idiots I've dated in the past, but now he stands infront of me in all his glory with another woman.**

**A redheaded woman, the type I was told he likes, the type I was told was his favourite, the only colour he likes. So why is he with me?**__

God sent me an angel up from above  
That's gonna love me for life  
Might as well be perfect  
Only because it's the only way  
I can describe and say

**Then he speaks, I love his voice,**"Kate, this is Jen. She is our new director."

**Great just great, she works here too.**

**Jen smiles, and I can see why he likes her, shes beautiful, and she has red hair.**

**So I grit my teeth and say **"It's nice to meet you _Director_"

"It's nice to meet you too, Jethro told me, your the best agent on the team, I look forward to working with you"

**Oh, right! Best agent? Not fiance? Just agent! fantastic! Well at least I know what he thinks of me, just a bloody agent. **

**Then they both leave, and I see they go into her office. I feel so jealous, I've never felt like this before, I could lose the only man I've ever truly loved, to that..thing!**__

If this isn't love  
See what it is, is like I'd be dreaming and just plain crazy

**So, I leave. I leave my stuff at my desk, and I go down to see Abby, she'll help me. To be true though, I just want his strong arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe and secure, but he is probably got them doing god knows what with that redhead!**__

If this isn't love  
See what it is, cause I never felt like this baby

**By the time I reach Abby's lab, tears are streaming down my face and my heart feels like it has been shattered into a billion pieces, and he isn't here to fix it back together again. She hugs me, as though she knows exactly whats wrong. She's there for me, and where is he? Fucking that stupid redhead in her office? Or telling her that I mean nothing to him? Just an agent!**__

If this isn't love

**I sit on the floor in Abby's lab, with her arms tightly around me. **

**It doesn't make me feel safe like when he holds me, it's slightly conforting, yes, but it's not the arms I need. **

**He is the one I need, I will always need him, so what happens if he decides he doesn't need me? Did he need me to begin with? Or was it just sex? What if the ring was simply a way of getting free sex, if I say so myself it was mind-blowing sex.**__

L-o-v-e what is (in) me?  
L-o-v-e Oh...  
If this isn't love 

**She let's go of me, and tells me she will be back in a second, so I sit there, alone, heartbroken, and lonely. **

**I love him so much, more than anything in the world. I loved him since I met him on Airforce One. **

**Yes, I did threaten to shoot him, but I would never have actually shot him, because the moment I looked into the depths of those mesmorising blue eyes, I felt lost in them.**

**I have always loved him, and I know that I will never stop loving him.**

**I love the way he makes me feel so safe and secure.**

**I love the way he makes me feel so happy when he smiles at me.**

**I love the way I get lost in his eyes.**

**I love him.**__

I'm selfish cause I don't wanna share  
Him, with nobody not even those  
People that came before me  
But see I never believe.

**I want him.**

**I need him.**

**And I don't want to share him, with anyone, not even those who came before me.**

**He is mine.**

**And I will fight for him, because he is my world, my soul, my heart.**__

God sent me an angel up from above  
That's gonna love me for life  
Might as well be perfect  
Only because it's the only way  
I can describe and say

**Before I know it he is infront of me, I look up into his eyes seeing the love, concern, and adoration within the depths, and again I am lost.**

**But I cannot be lost, because he doesn't love me.**

**The realisation tears my heart, and tears stream down my cheeks, I didn't think I had anymore tears left, but here they are, so I hide my face in my lap, as he sits beside me, taking me into his arms, and I sob into his shirt, holding on tightly.**__

If this isn't love  
Tell me what it is, I could be dreaming or just plain crazy

**He strokes my hair soothingly holding me tightly to him, **"What's wrong Katie?"

**I pull back, turning from him, **"Like you don't know"

"No. I don't know. I have no idea. Abby said I had to come and see you, she said you were upset about something, and that she wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, what's brought this on?"

"I saw the way she looked at you"

"And you were jealous?"

"No....Yes...Why is there something to be jealous of? Do you love her?"

"No. Theres nothing to be jealous of, I don't love her. I love you, Katie"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I loved you from the second I set my eyes on you, and I will never stop loving you"

**When I look back up into his eyes, and see nothing but love in them. I know it's going to be Ok. I haven't lost him, and I hope I never will.**__

If this isn't love (No)  
Tell me what it is, cause I never felt like this baby  
If this isn't love

"Then, prove it", I say cheekily

**Then our lips meet, in a soft kiss that gets more passionate, and before I know it I'm lying on the floor, with him lying above me, his hand on my ass, and another in my hair, as he kisses me with so much passion,, showing me how much he loves me, and that he will never leave me.**__

L-o-v-e what is (in) me?  
L-o-v-e Oh...  
If this isn't love 

**When air becomes more necessary he pulls back, leaning his head against mine, and we lay there, until I am truly re-assured that he loves me just like I love him.**__

So if you got real love  
Let me see you put your hands up  
See you put your hands up  
The kind of love that fits  
Tight like a glove  
Let me see you put your hands up  
See you put your hands up, if this isn't love  
Cause I know I ain't crazy  
I know I ain't trippin  
I know I ain't sleeping  
I know that it's love  
See me with my hands up  
If you think I'm dreaming  
I know I ain't dreaming  
Cause this reason maybe  
And I know what is love  
If this isn't love...  



End file.
